The Lost
by onewingedtenshi8
Summary: Strange happenings arise as King Mickey's cryptic letter is shown. As fate's wheel is turning everything will be revealed. Oh, and it looks like Selphie, Yuffie, and Cloud have been acting strangely. What's up with that? Please R&R and submit ideas!
1. Mysterious Beginnings

AN: This is my first story. Wahoo! I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to write a story.....Hope everyone likes it, and flames are welcome if you wanna do that^^. 

To RikuNghts: Lol, I love your story. Keep up the good work^^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything! Except for myself and the plot line. I had to ask some people if they wanted to be in it, and some did. So R&R! 

"......" talking

__

thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

strange voice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Path~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey wait!"

Sora's voice yelled, trying to get Pluto's attention. Donald was right at Sora's heels, with Goofy falling behind. They were running down the endless path that stretched before them, still chasing Pluto. The 3 had followed him for hours, it seemed. Suddenly, the lumbering orange dog stopped. Sora caught up with him quickly, as did Donald, and then......Wham! Goofy crashed clumsily into the 2 of them, leaving the trio dazed, lying on the path.

"Sorry, hyuck, hyuck!"

Goofy apologized, as the 3 got up. Sora quickly dusted himself off with his hands. Thinking rapidly, Sora grabbed the letter from Pluto as the big dog waited, sitting, before Donald could get to it. 

"Lemme see, lemme see!"

Donald quacked, hastily, jumping to try to get the letter from Sora's grasp. Sora stood his ground, and tried to appear taller as he pulled away from Donald and Goofy slowly. He opened it carefully, as to try not to rip it. He then started to look at it. 

"Hmm......What's this?"

"What's what, hyuck?"

"Well, what does it say? Read it too us." 

The white duck tapped his webbed foot impatiently. Sora stared at the letter again, as if in disbelief and confusion.

"I can't understand what it says."

Sora answered, handing the letter over to Donald who was standing near him. He knew that Goofy wouldn't understand what it said, but thought that maybe Donald would.

"What!? What language is this? I've never seen it before!"

Donald cried loudly, surprised and in shock. Goofy and Sora huddled around him.

"Maybe the ink ran all over King Mickey's hand and he smeared it, hyuck."

"Wait, what's this?"

Sora watched as somehow, letters started appearing...

"This wasn't on here before....I don't understand, what does King Mickey mean when he put this? It says..."

His words faded into nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The darkness enveloped Kingdom Hearts like a blanket. Riku and King Mickey were wandering around, with Mickey leading Riku. The two got along pretty well, and Riku noticed that King Mickey seemed to know much more about what was happening that he let on. But, of course, he wouldn't say. The King at least knew where they were going, so that was the least of Riku's worries. Riku walked up besides the mouse.

"Um...I'd like to know... where exactly are we going?"

"We are heading to the center of Kingdom Hearts, where all hearts go to."

"Your highness! But why?"

"Only there will we find the answers needed. But please, just call me 'Mickey.'"

"What do you mean by 'answers needed?'"

"You will find out soon, Riku. You are still important. Something will happen......but don't worry. Everything's been set in fate's wheel. Now, let's keep going."

Riku fell silent, feeling that he shouldn't say anymore. They continued walking, along a path that hadn't been created yet. Into the pitch-black shadow which had never seen the light of day.....Riku slowed down, and stumbled behind. He couldn't see anything at all.

"Mickey! Mickey! Where are you?"

**__**

..........To find the light, some must carve their lives through darkness....Into the blind depths...But don't be afraid....Even in the shadows there is still hope.......

"Who are you? I remember hearing your voice before. What do you want from me!?"

Riku stopped, and felt something with his foot in the darkness.

**_.............._**

The voice fell silent, not answering Riku's queries.

"Huh?"

Riku walked slowly to the object. Picking it up and feeling to figure out what it was, he realized that..

"What does this mean?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Destiny Islands~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kairi stared into the deep ocean that surrounded the islands. It had been a few days after Destiny Islands, and hopefully all the other worlds, had been restored. Everything had returned to normal, except for the fact that Sora and Riku were gone. 

**__**

I know they'll return, no matter what...Kairi stood, abruptly. She had been sitting on the dock with her legs dangling. The waves calmly lapped at the rims of the boats tied to the dock. Looking at them, it reminded Kairi of when she, Sora, and Riku had built the raft to leave the islands. A small breeze went through her hair, bringing her back to reality. Selphie grabbed her from behind.

"Hey Kairi! Don't look so glum! They'll come back!" 

****

"I know." _His promise....._

Selphie let go, and Kairi turned around slowly. Kairi walked past the shorter girl.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"The usual place."

And so Selphie, knowing, left it at that as Kairi headed towards the Secret Place.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Secret Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kairi stared at all of the drawings, reminiscing. Finally, she stopped at the drawing of herself, Sora, and them sharing the Paopu fruit. She touched the cold, hard rock it was on. 

_His voice......it's left me....._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

AN: That's it for this after. Please review, and if you'd like, give me some more ideas for this story. You never know, I may add them^^. 


	2. Taken Away

Well, this is my second chapter^^. Hope you all like it. The people are real. The cases.....aren't(why am I reciting things from Judge Judy?). I don't own my friends, I asked them if they wanted to be in my story^^. Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9, 10, or 10-2. But I wish I did^^. I also don't own the Disney characters/worlds, or Kingdom Hearts. Thank you. Ehm.

RikuNghts: Thanks for reviewing^^. FF:ANAB keeps getting better and better^^.

"......" talking

__

thinking

**__**

strange voice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Kingdom Hearts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mickey? King Mickey?" Riku's voice faded into the darkness. He gripped Mickey's keyblade tightly in his right hand, the end glimmering in a hidden light. Riku was ready just in case any stray Heartless came around. But, even if any did, his attacks would be in vain, as Riku stood there, in the violent blackened depths. Slowly and carefully, he started walking through the endless abyss. Suddenly, Riku saw something far off ahead of him; a small flash, disappearing as quickly as it had came. He then strolled off cautiously towards where he thought the object was, finally finding it. 

Riku wanted to scream, but couldn't find his voice, or believe what he saw. Mickey's body sat limply on the cold, dark ground, as Riku stared in horror and shock. His body was sprawled, gloves and clothes torn, his eyes closed, with shallow cuts all over him. King Mickey was dead, and Riku knew it. He just denied that fact as he stood there, all alone in a place he knew so little about, without a way to escape, and without anywhere else to go. Mickey had, been presumably killed by the Heartless. Riku instantly found what had flickered and caught his attention. It was a keychain, hanging from Mickey's small pocket, the design dark and shiny. What really surprised Riku was the design, a blackened Heartless symbol, the edges seemingly embedded in a deep shade of red.

_Why would King Mickey have this? He fought against the Heartless.._ Riku wondered, his eyes half-closed in thought. He then bent down, taking the keychain from Mickey's pocket with his free hand, the smooth and soft keychain glimmering in the darkness. Touching it even with his gloves, Riku could feel the freezing surface of the symbol, sending a tiny chill down his spine. Gazing at it for a few seconds, Riku started to zone out, lost in deep thought once again.

Many small yellow eyes suddenly peered at Riku through the darkness, noticing Riku had left his guard down, sensing that it was the perfect time to attack. Heartless. But they were different than from before, larger and more human-looking, although similar to Shadows. Neo Shadows. Finally feeling that something was wrong, Riku looked up from the tarnished keychain, realizing what was happening. Still gripping Mickey's keyblade in his right hand, Riku rapidly put the flawed keychain into his pocket, and held the keyblade with both hands, in attack-like stance. There were multitudes of Heartless, their eyes flickering, the only light seen through the depths, as they crowded around Riku and King Mickey's body.

_....I won't give up....not yet...._Riku slashed the keyblade through Heartless upon Heartless, apparently with ill effect. After one Heartless was destroyed, 2 more would take its place, making it seem hopeless to Riku. ..._They're getting stronger...they're learning. There's nothing I can do to stop them, unless.._ Riku shuddered slightly at that thought, but he was running out of options. Riku stopped attacking for a quick moment, as the Heartless waited and watched. Pulling out the Heartless keychain from his pocket, Riku used it. A silent, darkening flash occurred, and Riku could see no more, falling into the endless pits of unconsciousness.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some house in the middle of a nowhere town in New York~~~~~~

It was 8:00 at night on a Saturday. Her mom had gone to a meeting out of town, leaving Ann with her dad(AN: POPPIE!....lol^^), who snored quietly on the couch in the living room with the History Channel on(AN: NOOOO!!!!! ^_^). Ann was on the computer, checking for signs of new e-mails from her pen-pals, and IMing people. Bored because there wasn't a lot of people on, but not wanting to IM the SmarterChild bot, she decided to surf the internet. Eventually noticing she IM'd sometimes was on, Ann decided to IM her.

**kijo no akumu**: lol....hiyas....**  
RikuNghts**: hey  
**kijo no akumu**: ...trying 2 beat seymour when u have 2 fight him the 3rd time in ffx....  
**RikuNghts**: LMAO  
**RikuNghts**: ^_^  
**kijo no akumu**: .....total annihilation^^**  
RikuNghts**: for him?  
**kijo no akumu**: ...for me.....i was soooo close though^^**  
RikuNghts**: ahhh  
**kijo no akumu**: ....and he's already dead...lol**  
RikuNghts**: ahhh  
**kijo no akumu**: ...how far r u in ffx?**  
RikuNghts**: dunno  
**RikuNghts**: don't remember  
**kijo no akumu**: .....lol....nnnnoooooo....**  
RikuNghts**: ??  
**RikuNghts**: die again?  
**kijo no akumu**: ....ok......lol.....i read about what happens next........**  
RikuNghts**: ahh  
**kijo no akumu**: ......the dream thing....  
**kijo no akumu**: in ffx**  
RikuNghts**: ahhh  
**RikuNghts**: shhh  
**RikuNghts**: don't tell me  
**RikuNghts**: ::plugs ears::  
**kijo no akumu**: k......**  
kijo no akumu**: its really kinda sad.....**  
RikuNghts**: ah  
**kijo no akumu**: ::still cant believe that thats true::.....arg......**  
**

Ann paused for a few seconds longer than usual, noticing another friend on, decided to IM him also. 

****

kijo no akumu: hiyas^^**  
Sutter81024**: hey  
**kijo no akumu**: ....lol....2morrow's my mom's b-day....**  
Sutter81024**: koo happy b-day ann's mom:-P  
**kijo no akumu**: ....lol...i went 2 the movies 2day w/brookie & christine.....that was interesting^^  
**Sutter81024**: haha i went 2 bball practice today and have bein playin ps2 and bein lazy ever since  
**Sutter81024**: :-P:-P  
**kijo no akumu**: ....lol....brookie told me that saran wrap is invisible wrapping paper....   
**Sutter81024**: haha i guess so if u look at it that way**  
kijo no akumu**: ....lol....**  
Sutter81024**: and it comes in multiple colors 2**  
Sutter81024**: :-P:-P  
**Sutter81024**: brb

****

RikuNghts: i love auron  
**kijo no akumu**: lol....i luv...sephi^^...and riku...and cloud....and squall...lol**  
RikuNghts**: RIKU!!!..... ::glomps him::  
**RikuNghts**: oh i love him so!! T.T  
**RikuNghts**: and he's so HOT in KH2!!!   
**kijo no akumu**: IK!!!!!!  
**RikuNghts**: and i must admit, so is Sora! I want sora's outfit in KH2...  
**kijo no akumu**: but sephi is cuter.....lol...especially in ff7:ac.....lol  
**RikuNghts**: lol  


Another of Ann's friends got on, so she IM'd her also.

**kijo no akumu: **hiyas brookie^^:-)  
**MJsQueenofPop1: **hi  
**kijo no akumu: **.......lol  
**kijo no akumu: **...IMing w/aj....  
**MJsQueenofPop1: **me2**  
****kijo no akumu**: u r?.........grrrr  
**MJsQueenofPop1**: lol srry

****

kijo no akumu: ....lol**  
kijo no akumu**: lol.....how's it going on the mj petition?  
**MJsQueenofPop1**: he hates mj.......................**  
MJsQueenofPop1**: i hate him!  
**kijo no akumu**: so....................if u hate him........then i wont be happy^^**  
MJsQueenofPop1**: well hes ok**  
MJsQueenofPop1**: happy now?**  
kijo no akumu**: **yes  
**

And then, silence. The 3 of them all stopped IMing here, even after she had waited an hour. All of them weren't away or anything, and none of them mentioned having to leave. So, Ann gave up, and decided to go play Final Fantasy X.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brookie's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was still, as Brooke's mind fled into unconsciousness, and the whole world in her eyes swirled and warped. The last thing she heard, after she saw the figure standing in her room with the black jacket was 'This isn't over........'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hollow Bastion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aerith wandered around Hollow Bastion, searching for Yuffie and Cloud. They were both late for dinner, so Squ-I mean, Leon, had sent her to look for them. _Cloud's probably in the library.....and Yuffie's...around, probably hiding. _Aerith started heading for the library, shaking her head, taking the short way, knowing Cid and Leon would be annoyed if she took too long.....


End file.
